Hot Summer Night
by L.Medora
Summary: Puck/Artie have fun times in the Janitor's closet. Shameless excuse for smut. Based off the song Hot Summer Night by Grace Potter and the Nocturnals.


Puck had never been a big fan of winter. Sure, Christmas was awesome with the Big Guy spreading joy and cheer faster than herpes and all that, but the season just made Puck feel down. He just couldn't stand being stuck in school all day, watching the bad weather outside, living only through the memories of his most recent summers. He practically lived for that moment in the sun, that feeling of freedom which lasted for such a short while.

Groaning sorrowfully, he let his head fall onto the open book on his desk. Math class was half way through and the teacher had only assigned busy work which meant extra boredom for him, since he didn't plan on doing most of the work anyway. Sometimes he just felt like a cat stuck in the rain and it was times like these that he grew desperate to make things better. Unfortunately, he couldn't stick to his usual plan of napping in the nurse's office. She was out with the flu and her assistant had been suspicious of Puck for years. With a frustrated sigh, he resolved to staring at the back of Artie's head.

He instantly began to feel just a little warmer, like a blast of sunlight on a cloudy day. The longer he stared, the more the feeling spread until it made his toes curl and a knot of tension settle in his abs. He didn't realize that it was a bad idea until he was practically clawing at the desk, just needing to do something other than sit there and stare at the kid who had the odd power to drive him so insane.

"Hey, Puck," Finn whispered, hardly snapping him out of it. "Do you understand any of this? Brittany and Santana are just writing love notes on their worksheets and Quinn's not speaking to me, so…"

"Nope, sorry, bro," Puck muttered, aptly crossing his legs. Finn frowned disappointedly, finally seeing what held Puck's gaze.

"You planning to ask Artie or something?"

"What?" Puck said too quickly, turning to face Finn with wide, innocent eyes.

"You're staring at him, I thought you were going to ask him for the answers," Finn shrugged. "You're friends with him, score some for me, will you?"

"Yeah, sure thing," Puck nodded absently as he quickly scribbled a note on the back of his worksheet. He got up from his desk and tossed the note at Artie, snickering as it bounced off his head, causing him to look around in a state of confusion. Grinning to himself, Puck quickly skipped out of the room, snatching up a bathroom pass on the way.

He didn't have long to wait before Artie joined him in the empty school hallway. Puck smirked at the annoyed look on the boy's face as he wheeled over to him.

"Puck, I told you I'd help you study after school," Artie said exasperatedly. "School is my work time, the rest is all Puck time, you agreed to that, remember?"

"Screw that, dude," Puck laughed, wishing he could just get the small talk over with. "Your grades are just fine, they won't suffer by ditching half an hour of class."

"Ditching?" Artie said worriedly, looking around as though someone would be listening in. "You know if we're caught out of class we're put in Coach Sylvester's mercy, right? _She plays dentist in her office_!"

"Relax, we're not getting caught." Puck rolled his eyes as he leaned over, bracing both his hands on the wheelchair. "It's not like they check the janitor's closet for rogue students during class."

"Oh, the janitor's closet, huh?" Artie said, relaxing just a bit and crossing his arms. "Should I have brought the warning sign?"

"Halo Marathon only works on your mom," Puck sighed, turning Artie's chair around before he began pushing him down the hallway. "We're going for just a little less obvious."

"Don't be dissin' the Halo!" scoffed Artie as he leaned back, letting Puck do all the work. "If I was a janitor here, I'd kiss the feet of any kid who manages to sneak in a TV and an Xbox into my closet, I mean, that takes skills."

"Yeah, you work on that," said Puck as they finally reached the closet. He pushed the wheelchair inside and locked the door behind him. "I think I like this game better, though."

"Aw, yeah, you love it," Artie chuckled, holding out his hands in a shrug as puck stepped forward, fitting his legs through the armrests of the wheelchair so that he was sitting on Artie's lap. Everything was silent as he pulled off the glasses, watching Artie's expression while he sank in to that primal place where all that existed was lust. Puck felt that warmth from before return to him, quickly spreading through his body and gathering in his groin. He spread his legs wider, pressing himself closer to Artie and to that _feeling_ that he knew he'd be addicted to forever.

Puck leaned forward and instantly took Artie's ear into his mouth, applying every trick he knew while simultaneously undoing the bowtie around his thin neck. He could hear Artie undoing the straps of his fingerless gloves before depositing them on the floor. A moment later, two baby-soft hands found his neck, gently pulling up the material of his shirt. As a few inches of his bare skin was revealed, Puck was bit by the angry cold air behind him and he accidentally bit harder on Artie's neck than he intended to while moving down. Artie cried out sharply and Puck leaned back to cover his mouth with one hand.

"Shh, this isn't like normal," Puck reminded him in a whisper, dropping his hand to put it to better use on Artie's clothes. "We can't just turn up the game music and pretend we're making our own sound effects."

Artie rolled his eyes and a moment later Puck gasped and whined loud enough for every class across campus to hear him. Thankfully, Artie loosened his grip on the bulge in Puck's jeans and massaged the booboo.

"Point taken," Puck said through clenched teeth as he fought to keep the volume low. He sneered at Artie's smug expression and leaned back to remove his shirt, biting his tongue as goose bumps erupted over his skin. He tossed it aside and roughly pushed Artie's arms in the air so he could pull off his sweater vest.

"Yeesh, it's freezing in here," Artie whined, pressing his hands into Puck to warm them up. "This was a helluva lot easier during the summer."

"Yeah, when I could just lay you down and have my way with you," Puck chuckled darkly as he wormed his arms around Artie's torso, pulling their chests together.

"I ain't your whore!"Artie joked, delivering a smack to Puck's ass. Puck hissed and purposefully ground his hips down onto Artie's erection as punishment.

"Mmm, we'll see about that," he purred, thoroughly enjoying seeing Artie bite back the noises he wished to make. Ignoring the loss of heat, he stood up and backed off the chair, dripping to his knees to begin working at his arch nemesis, the belt.

Artie gulped as he felt Puck's fingers working so close to his most sensitive spot. Without his glasses, he couldn't see much, but just enough to know what was about to go down. And that thought almost made him cave in an instant, but he fought it off knowing that his efforts would be worth it soon enough. Just as he thought it, Puck won his small battle and dropped the leather belt on their growing pile of clothes. Turning back to Artie, he focused on his prize and began pulling down the corduroy pants and boxer shorts in one movement. Artie gasped and threw his head back as he felt Puck's lips slide over the head of his dick, so slowly that every moment was pure torture. He moved lower and lower, taking more in until his gag reflex woke up and told him to stop. At that point, he sucked so hard his cheeks hollowed out and he slowly pulled up, drawing out a low moan from Artie's chest. Refraining from a grin, Puck repeated the steps over and over, bobbing his head up and down over Artie's crotch, listening intently as his breathing became raspy little pants that were too hot for words.

Biting his lip, Artie reached up with both hands and grasped Puck's head, effectively slowing him down. He knew that at the pace things were going, he would fall apart too soon for them to have any real fun. Taking a deep, calming breath, he carefully guided Puck's movements, slow on the pull, faster on the swallow. He knew when he was being too rough when Puck gagged or protested in the back of his throat, and Artie was punished by teeth scraping the underside of his cock. Unfortunately, he needed to be punished one too many times and Puck got a little fed up, so he carefully brought up one hand and brought it under his chin to squeeze Artie's balls. Artie barely caught himself in time to stop the moan, taking it out instead by digging his fingers into Puck's head and pulling him so close that he nearly swallowed his cock whole. But Puck wouldn't relent and shoved his palm up, making Artie's torture so much worse. He wriggled his fingers and pushed them forward, entirely forgetting about the balls when he found the tight hole that made Artie whimper. Without a second thought, he pushed one finger in and instantly found the bundle of nerves that sent cum shooting down his throat. He didn't normally swallow when doing down on somebody, but he decided that this time he didn't mind so much. So he held still while Artie rode out the orgasm, gasping voicelessly as though he'd been punched in the diaphragm. When he was finished, Puck pulled away with a slight blush on his cheeks while Artie leaned his sweaty forehead against him, limp arms draped over shoulders. Puck waited for him to calm down a bit, but he couldn't ignore the raging hard-on that was threatening to rip a hole in his pants.

"You my bitch yet?" Puck asked, rubbing his palms across Artie's thighs.

"Mmm, sorry, not yet," Artie laughed, shaking his head. "You've blown me before and it was awesome then, but nothing new."

"'Scuse me?" Puck said, glaring at him even though Artie could hardly make out the features on his face. "You think I put any guy's dick in my mouth and blow the whistle? This was never about impressing you!"

Artie grinned wickedly and leaned back in his chair, leisurely placing his hands behind his head. "You know what, thinking back to that first time, you agreed to do this awfully fast. Maybe you're the one who's my bitch, _Noah._"

Puck felt himself snap as his manliness was questioned. Seeing red, he grasped Artie's pants and dragged them all the way down his legs, roughly removing his shoes in the process. Glaring at the slightly crossed eyes in front of him, Puck stood up and unbuttoned his own jeans, quickly disposing of them. He then pushed the wheelchair back against the wall before grabbing Artie around the waist and lifting him into the air, spinning around so that he could take the seat in the wheelchair. Artie always hated being dragged around like a doll like that, but he knew Puck was in too much of a rage to see it. His manhood had been questioned while in a state of lust, so there was only thought on his mind. Artie wasn't going to fight it, not when that had been the reason for making that comment, but using the first name was too far, too personal. And seeing Puck the way he was now, Artie couldn't help feeling a bit nervous that he would get carried away.

All those thoughts were banished as he felt Puck's fingers push inside him. His legs were bent on either side of the football player's large form which left his upper half unsupported, so he fell forward onto the tough-muscled chest. He placed both hands on Puck's shoulders and dug in his fingers as he felt himself being stretched and opened. The burn was familiar by now and he quickly worked to get past it and just focus on the feel of Puck instead. But things were moving just a bit too fast and he knew if he didn't pipe up, then Puck would forget.

"I'm sorry," Artie whispered, trying to keep the groan out of his voice. It worked to make Puck momentarily paused. "I know better than to call you anyone's bitch, but please, don't go dry on a brother."

And suddenly Puck burst out laughing, forgetting for a moment both about punishing and the need to get things moving. "You crazy? I'd never do that to you! Not if it hurts as bad as they say…no, I always carry some with me." Artie arched at eyebrow, watching Puck through a state of utter confusion as he leaned to the side and snatched up his jeans, fishing out a small pocket-sized bottle of lube. "Did you know they started selling these things at gas stations?"

"Whatever," Artie scoffed, snatching the bottle from him. He squeezed a good amount onto the palm of his hand before dropping it to the floor, giving Puck his full attention as he grasped his cock and slowly began working the lube in place. He twisted and flicked his hand in ways that he knew made Puck let out the dirtiest little noises and Artie couldn't help getting turned on all over again. Suddenly, he was the one in need of release and his pleasant tortures weren't worth the effort. He released Puck's dick, grinning at the undeniable sound of it snapping back up to the taut abs. He pulled his slick hand back and rubbed against his own entrance, a tingle of excitement running through him as he imagined what would happen next.

"So…you gonna take me or what?" he teased, and Puck grinned wickedly at this small statement of leeway.

Without any hesitation, he wrapped one arm around Artie's waist and pulled him clothe until their stomachs were pressed together. With his other hand, he grabbed his cock and put it in position before carefully releasing the boy in his arms onto his erection.

"Ugh…oh god," Artie panted as he felt Puck slide further and further into him. Thankfully, neither of them were planning on slowing down, and they both pushed until completely connected, not a breath of space between them. Artie wrapped both his arms around Puck's neck, dropping his head into the crook of his neck, thus giving the other boy complete reign over his body. Puck understood the sign and grasped Artie's hips with both hands, pushing him up just to get that friction that they both needing, before impaling him down on his cock. He repeated the motion, creating a rhythm as he got into it, carefully thrusting his hips while trying not to make the wheelchair entirely fall apart beneath them. That became a problem as his movements became more erratic and the chair knocked against the back wall with every move.

"Ah, fuck this," Puck muttered, quickly hooking Artie's legs over his arms so that when he stood up, they were still together.

"You superman now?" Artie laughed, clinging on tighter even though Puck proved perfectly capable of holding both their weights.

"Hell yeah!" Puck grunted, bouncing Artie in his arms so that he moved in a backwards thrust. He kept it up, overcome with how simply amazing it felt, knowing how strong he was and how tight Artie was around him. "C'mon Artie, say it!"

"W-what?" Artie panted, hardly able to think anything through the lustful haze of wanting to just slam onto Puck's hard body.

"You my bitch yet?" Puck growled lowly, pressing his sweat-slicked cheek up against Artie's.

"If it feels this good, I'll be it every day of the fucking week!" Artie moaned, forgetting that they were supposed to be quiet. He moved both hands to Puck's shoulder blades, just behind his neck, and leaned back enough to stare Puck in the face as he continued the odd thrusting. His vision was still blurry, but he could see the smile on Puck's lips, the strain in his neck, and the want in his eyes. Artie's own thoughts and desires became too much, and he did the forbidden thing.

It had never come up before, but it was just assumed that kissing was off limits. Crossing the boundaries between sex and something deeper, more personal. Artie knew exactly what he was doing when he pressed his lips against Pucks, sliding one arm into a hook around his neck so he couldn't lean away. And then they were both trapped, momentarily forgetting their situation. Dick off the brain, Artie could only think about how fucking sweet Puck tasted and how amazing it seemed that he was kissing back…

He leaned away after a moment and realized that everything had stopped beneath him, but there was no discomfort. Even being still, Puck was inside him, right where he belonged.

"What the hell?" Puck whispered, entirely horrified by what had just happened. Less by Artie initiating it, and more by the fact that he was currently as hard as a rock and now he wanted to add tongue to the sex.

"Just shut up and fuck me," Artie whimpered, the lack of friction becoming too much.

Puck didn't need to be told twice, but he suddenly didn't have faith in his own strength, so he stepped forward, slamming Artie's body into the door of the closet, making it much easier to move his own hips and thrust up into the boy. As the movements resumed, Artie forgot completely about the close proximity of classrooms and all out moaned because everything felt so good. Watching that unfold beneath him, Puck felt himself get impossibly harder, needing more. So on a particularly powerful slam into the boy's body, he leaned forward and captured his lips, trapping his face between him and the door like the rest of him already was. Artie responded enthusiastically, greeting Pucks tongue and groaning into his mouth. One hand left Puck's neck and slipped down to Artie's dick which was undeniably hard, despite having already been worked off. Puck thrust into him faster, not relenting as he finally found that sweet spot and they both began crying out against each other's lips, needing to be ever closer.

Puck felt it first and he focused less on speed and more on being in Artie, making him feel that edge orgasm that finally threatened them both. He copied the movements with his tongue, moving in and out, greeted by Artie each time. Artie suddenly went rigid, chocking back something in his throat.

"Right there…fuck, Noah, don't stop…" Puck slammed in one last time, keeping their bodies flush against each other, as he rolled his hips, making sure to massage that sweet spot that suddenly sent Artie spiraling out of control, spreading cum over bother their stomachs. Puck couldn't make any noise as he came, completely chocked up by the onslaught of release, filling Artie up with everything he had. They rode out the orgasm together, panting against each other's chest as all feeling left their bodies.

Puck felt Artie begin to slip in his arms, so he carefully lowered himself onto the floor, leaning against the cold door. He pulled Artie up against his chest, one arm around his torso, the other holding his legs across his lap. Artie welcomed the touch and leaned his forehead against Puck's neck. And there, for the first time, they commenced in the forbidden cuddling. Normally, they would just start up some guy talk while staring at the ceiling of whoever's room they were in(often Artie's where there were plastic stars on the ceiling), but as they held onto each other, there was no void that needed to be filled by words. In their silence, they were complete.

"I'm not sorry," Artie murmured after a long while of silence. "I didn't give you warning, and I know you never wanted it like that for a reason, but I'm not sorry I did it."

"Neither am I," Puck admitted quietly. Artie looked up at him with honest surprise and Puck nervously broke into a smile. He reached up and brushed his cheek, feeling how the cold winter air was making the seat on his skin feel ice cold. "The only reason I ever avoided it was because I just didn't know what I was missing. But I guess it's official now. I want you."

"Then I'm yours," Artie instantly responded, leaning in closer.

"Do it again?" Puck whispered, eyes fluttering closed. "Make everything warm again…"

Artie happily obliged, closing the small space between them and pressing their lips together, sharing the heat between them. It felt like starting over. Like going back to that first time and redoing it that way they should have. Suddenly, the dank, freezing janitor's closet became that familiar room where it began on a hot summer night…

A/N: Hate cheesy endings, but this is a one-shot, so it doesn't matter this time. Reviews pretty pwease? This is my newest crackship…sex and wheelchairs. I have a feeling this won't be the end of odd encounters between them… o.O


End file.
